


Uomini malfidati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tragedy [6]
Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.Prompt: hercules, AU in cui Ade è umano ed è il capo della stagista a paga zero Megara.





	Uomini malfidati

Uomini malfidati

 

Ade si accese il sigaro con un accendino decorato con delle fiammelle blu e reclinò lo schienale della poltrona su cui era accomodato.

“Tu non hai ancora capito niente…” disse.

Megara, piegata in due, era intenta a raccogliere dei fogli di carta appallottolati, disseminati sul pavimento dello studio.

“No, infatti. Non capisco perché non debba essere pagata e debba fare tutto questo per dei miseri crediti” si lamentò. Si rialzò di scatto e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani.

Ade sbuffò un po’ di fumo, che si alzò come nuvolette sopra di lui.

“Il punteggio è tutto. Anche io ho iniziato senza farmi pagare. Non mi riferisco a quello” disse, assottigliando gli occhi. Prese una manciata di noccioline da un contenitore di vetro sulla scrivania, accanto a delle pile di documenti e delle cartellette colorate.

< Ora però la pagano eccome, sono quelli che lavorano per lei che vengono sfruttati e non vedono un soldo. Ci vede come i suoi schiavi > pensò.

“Ho visto che esci con un ragazzo. Ha l’aria da bravo giovane, esattamente come quello che ti ha scaricato qui fuori, nel parcheggio, davanti a tutti, per un’altra” disse Ade.

Megara serrò un pugno fino a far sbiancare le nocche della mano.

“Non si preoccupi. Non lascerò il lavoro per mettere su famiglia, se è questo che teme. So che mettendomi in aspettativa verrei licenziata” disse secca.

Ade negò con il capo.

“Gli uomini sono tutti uguali. Voglio solo tradirti” ribatté con voce stanca.

Megara si diresse verso la porta, passandosi la mano sulla minigonna.

“Suppongo lei ne sappia qualcosa. Vuole il suo caffè?” domandò.

“Nero, come il mio animo da quando il mio di ragazzo mi ha lasciato” rispose Ade, chiudendo gli occhi.

Megara dissimulò il suo imbarazzo ed uscì, ancheggiando.


End file.
